Highway to Nowhere
by SessandInubros
Summary: Join Sam, Dean, and their new partner Lucy Martin on their continuing quest of helping people, hunting things, and basically keeping up with the family business.
1. On the Road Again

Highway to Nowhere by SessandInubros

* * *

A/N: So hola people! I've decided to spread out my fanfiction writing stories amongst other randoms and what not. So with that said: congrats Supernatural fandom I just started at the beginning of summer and now I'm COMPLETELY OBSSESSED! Like my life until watching Supernatural; I mean, WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING ALL THAT TIME?! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING but now I get it and I love Supernatural I'm on season 8 on Netflix and don't worry, I already know what happens in season 9 so need to spoil it for me...THANKS TUMBLR.

Tumblr: YOU'RE WELCOME.

*sighs sadly* Anywho, I hope you guys really like this fanfic because I always wanted Dean to be with someone that was more than a 1 night stand (and don't worry I won't make her a fucking damsel in distress because fuck dat shit). This chick is gonna badass to max and I promise you guys will really like her because I don't want Dean with some bimbo either. So to explain about when this will take place time wise...well I'm basically fucking up everything and am making my own timeline because that's just how I roll haha. I really love the whole idea from the Apocalypse Arc so that's going to be the main conflict, Sam and Dean will both have already been to hell once, Lucifer and Crowley will be the main villains (no Leviathans or Abbadon because I don't really like them), Bobby will still be alive and well, Garth, Kevin, and Charlie will have already been introduced because I like them and where they've taken Supernatural as a show. So basically that and a lot of other stuff will be changed along the way. Hopefully I can make it all work out but that's besides the point, with all of this said...LETS GET ON WITH THE FANFIC WOOT! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural *bawls in a corner* or anything related to Supernatural (characters, actors, blah blah blah...) because Eric Kripke is a genius and if I did own anything from this show...JENSEN ACKLES WOULD BE MY BITCH and I would love it; however, with that said, I do own my characters because I created them and am just throwing into the Supernatural world because a girl can dream and yea...

* * *

Previously on Supernatural

All they could do was sit back and watch in horror at the scene that was unfolding before them. It honestly couldn't get much worse than this...

* * *

"You boys are 9 levels of crazy." a scruffy, older looking man stared at the dynamic duo sitting on the couch across from him.

"Tell us something we don't know," the older brother remarked, "Are you gonna help us or not Bobby?"

"Dean," the younger brother looked towards him secretly hoping that he wouldn't go too far.

"Not now Sammy," Dean ordered while Bobby stood up and grabbed Dean by his shirt collar.

"Now you listen here son," Bobby barked at them, "I've done a lot a shit for you over the years; hell, I've put my ass on the line for you more damn times than I can remember and this is the thanks I get? I've given you a place to call a home and have treated you boys as if you were own, so if you think for one second that I'm just gonna drop everything and devote the rest of my life into cleaning up your messes, than ya'll are a bunch of idjits because I'm not gonna be around forever and am frankly getting too old for all this crap! Now you boys can either be spoiled brats about it or you can grow a pair of balls, act like men, and actually fix it yourselves!" There was a moment of silence that transpired between the group of men.

"You're right," Sam slowly started to agree while Dean stared at him in disbelief, "You've done more than enough for us and we shouldn't keep taking you for granted because of it. It's not fair to you or us." Bobby let go of Dean, who was adjusting his collar, and sighed as he walked back over and sat back in his chair, "Is there anything," Sam questioned, "Anything you know or can think of that could possibly help us?"

"Well," Bobby pondered, "I can tell ya right now that this isn't a 3 person job. We need all the help we can get if we have any chance to stop this," Bobby pulled a small contacts book out from inside his vest and instantly started skimming.

Sam and Dean walked over looking over his shoulder curiously, "What do you mean," Sam asked.

"I'm looking for extra help," Bobby scoffed while turning a page continuing to look through the book.

"Help," Dean scoffed, "Bobby we don't any extra help. Sam and I work alone with the occasional help from you, Cas, Kevin, and even Garth. I'm not wasting my time babysitting some other hunter that thinks they're hot shit when really they're not."

"You know," Sam looked over at Dean, "As much as I hate to admit it, Bobby has a point Dean," he countered.

Dean turned back and looked at him in shock, "You're agreeing with him? You think we need extra help?"

"Yea we've teamed up with other hunters in the past and I know that we'll team up with more every now and then. I just don't think the extra help would hurt ya know? Besides Bobby wouldn't set us up with someone that obviously couldn't do the job," Sam replied trying to reason with him.

"I don't fucking care. I'm not going along this," Dean countered back. While Sam and Dean continued arguing, Bobby was still skimming through his contacts book until he finally found what he was looking for.

"For god's sake, will ya'll just shut the hell up," Bobby yelled. The brothers stopped quarreling and looked over at Bobby.

"Ya idjits," Bobby muttered under his breath while grabbing his map and pointing to the town, "Head up to Missoula, Montana and look for a hunter named Lucy Martin. I don't know how much help she'd be or even if she'll help ya, but I definitely don't think it would be a bad idea to pay her a visit considering there is a case I know you boys will be interested in and can work on while you're up there."

"Really Bobby," Dean scoffed, "A chick? You want us to work with some little prissy, ditzy, bimbo headed chick?"

"She's the real deal Dean," Bobby countered.

"Yea till she breaks a fucking nail," Dean muttered.

"So what about that case Bobby," Sam interrupted quickly while glaring at Dean.

Bobby pulled out the newspaper, "See for yourselves it's all over the news."

Sam grabbed the paper while quickly skimming through the story, "4th child murdered in "Bump of the Night" case...throughout the past 2 weeks, police have been investigating 3 reports of children said to have fallen asleep in their beds at night and found brutally murdered underneath the next morning? Well that's definitely something up our alley," he concluded.

"Then you boys better head up there now," Bobby stated while grabbing his stuff, "It's a little over a 12 hour drive."

"Yea yea we hear ya," Dean interrupted and sighed as he and Sam started to pack up there stuff. As soon as everything was packed they did a final look over to see if they had everything and they all walked out of the house and headed out toward the Impala.

"We'll call and give you an update once we find her," Sam informed Bobby as he threw his stuff into the car.

"Sounds good. Oh and Sam," he called over to him.

"Yea," Sam asked as he leaned against the trunk.

"Control your brother," Bobby ordered, "If he does or says the wrong thing around Lucy, she'd eat a guy like him for breakfast."

Sam chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind," he walked around, got inside the car, and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell is taking you so long," Dean yelled from inside his baby, "Quit your gibber gabberin and lets go Sammy!"

"See ya boys later," Bobby yelled while Sam walked over to Impala, got inside, and slammed the door shut leaning back in the seat.

"What took ya," Dean sighed annoyingly as he started up his car.

"Nothing important. Ready to hit the road," Sam asked.

Dean grinned as he started up his car, "Always ready Sammy, always," he backed out of the junk yard and drove off wondering what will be there to await them.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? I'm trying to keep up with the storyline while also improvising my own storyline as well and now we finally know the name of the hunter which is exciting! I'll officially introduce her in the next chapter and I'm gonna try really hard to work on the next chapter right now and hopefully I'll get it up sometime this week. I also love how I finally came up with what to title this fanfic after I finished the chapter and don't judge me for the the name of the title, it's a Drake Bell song...

Castiel: *suddenly appears* A Highway to Nowhere? There is no possible way for a highway leading directly to nowhere to exist because highways always lead us to a destination.

SessandInubros: Do you know how hard it is to even name a title for a DeanxOC fanfic and not make it sound absolutely retarded?! It needs to be edgy and cool just like the show. :)

Castiel: I don't understand your struggle with titling this "fan fiction" you speak of.

SessandInubros: Then what do you think I should call it?

Castiel: "Title" obviously.

SessandInubros: *face palms*

Castiel: And what do you mean by "just like the show?"

SessandInubros: *laughs nervously* Anywho, you guys know what to do, please favorite, follow, review, and all that other good stuff because I love you guys and enjoy getting to see/read your input! :D

Castiel: Do it Enchochian. It's always funnier in Enchochian.

SessandInubros: See ya next time guys! :D


	2. Whoomp! (There She Is)

Highway to Nowhere by SessandInubros

* * *

A/N: Hey there fanfic people! Hope everyone's having a good day because I just had marvelous day (despite staying up all night working on this 2nd chapter for ya'll to enjoy) celebrating my friend's birthday, partying it up more by going to our favorite geek hangout place Unkle Munkeys, and then saw Lets Be Cops which shouldn't even be getting all these bad reviews because I thought it was absolutely amazing! So hopefully ya'll do too because I love Supernatural and you! So lets get this show on the road shall we?! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything related to Supernatural and blah blah blah...

* * *

"Thank god we're finally here," Dean sighed exhaustingly as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Well maybe it wouldn't have taken us as long if someone didn't get us lost in the mountains," Sam sighed and glared over at him while grabbing his stuff out of the back.

Dean grabbed his stuff from the back and stepped out of the car, "Well maybe if someone wasn't reading the damn map wrong we wouldn't have gotten lost in said mountains or almost let me drive my baby off a damn cliff," he countered back while him and Sam both slammed the car doors shut at the same time and walked into the hotel lobby locating the motel concierge at the front desk.

"Welcome to Thunderbird Motel what can I get ya," the concierge asked.

(A/N: This is actually a motel in Missoula, Montana. What ya'll didn't think I'd do my research? Look it up! XD)

"Need a room with 2 beds," Sam replied.

"That will be," the concierge paused and slowly totaled it up, "$150," he stated while Sam and Dean quickly pulled out their cards and handed them to him, "Gotta see some id guys."

"You gotta be shitting me," Dean sighed annoyingly, "This guy is high off his fucking ass and he wants to see our ids?! Fucking hippie...," he muttered under his breath.

"Dean," Sam hissed quietly, "Sorry about my brother we're both pretty wiped out from the long trip down here." They both quickly pulled out their FBI badges.

"I totally feel ya dudes...Holy shit FBI," the concierge asked in disbelief, "Look I know I smoked a huge joint earlier but it wasn't me I swear!"

"Um okay...but we're not here about that," Sam looked over him confusingly, "We're actually here about the 4 kids that have been murdered recently."

"Oh," the concierge replied and slowly nodded his head while taking his time looking for their room keys, "It's freaking everywhere man and let me tell you...it's some weird shit," he stated as he grabbed the two room keys and handed them over to the boys.

"Jesus christ," Dean muttered under his breath while Sam elbowed his side earning a quiet "shit" from Dean.

"Is there anything you know or can tell us about the murders," Sam asked.

"Um...I personally don't really know anything, but I do have a friend that works with one of the mom's whose kid was murdered," the concierge replied.

"Where does she work," Sam asked interestingly as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off the desk.

"Uh...," the concierge paused to think about it, "A hair salon I think?"

"Name," Dean sighed impatiently.

"Give me a second," the concierge paused again really taking his time to try and remember, "Shear Art. Shear Art is the place."

"Well the hippie has actually been useful for once," Dean replied while Sam elbowed him again and continued writing.

"Okay well thanks for your help," Sam replied as he and Dean walked off towards their room. They slammed the door while Dean fell face first into the pillow on the bed sighing happily.

"Dean...," Sam started.

"Less talkie Sammy and more sleepy," Dean's muffled voice interrupted.

"Dean as much as I'd like to lie down, we just don't have the time right now," Sam lectured as he pulled out his laptop to look up the address for the salon, "Got it."

"Ugh," Dean sighed into his pillow.

"2412 River Road," Sam announced, "Put on your monkey suit Dean and lets head out."

"God fucking damn it," he sighed angrily.

* * *

At Shear Art Salon

They walked inside the salon as a little bell rang notifying their presence.

The receptionist at the front desk looked up at them, "Hi how can I help you?"

Sam and Dean pulled out their FBI badges, "FBI: here about the recent child murders. We know that one of your employee's is a parent to one of the kids. Is there anyway we can talk to her," Sam asked.

"Um hold on for just a second," the receptionist held up a finger and quickly ran off.

"Jesus what's with all the waiting around here," Dean sighed angrily, "Is it too much for a man to quickly finish his job, go home, and sleep?"

"Shut up Dean," Sam muttered obviously annoyed.

"Oh my gosh Korrine," the receptionist skipped over towards the stylist.

"Can't you see I'm busy Maddi," a pale, petite, woman with short black hair, light hazel eyes, and glasses sighed as she continued styling her client.

"I know but," Maddi pointed towards Sam and Dean who were standing obliviously waiting, "Those hotties are from the FBI and are wanting to talk to Tara about well...you know," she whispered as Korrine stopped what she was doing.

"FBI," Korrine asked, "Did you tell them Tara's at home?"

"They seem pretty persistent," Maddi replied.

"Alright alright," Korrine sighed, "I've already got your color in Mrs. Collaway," she smiled and handed her a magazine, "Now we just play the waiting game so if you could excuse me for a second I need to go deal with something up front."

"About time," Dean sighed while Sam elbowed him again as they saw Korrine walk over to meet them at the front desk.

"What can I do for ya pretty boys," Korrine winked.

Dean sighed and cut straight the point, "FBI: need to talk to one of your worker's concerning the child murders."

"You mean Tara," Korrine asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded, "Is there anyway we would be able to talk to her?"

"I gave her some time off," Korrine answered, "Why in the world is the FBI so worried about four kids that were murdered anyway?"

"Look ma'am, we just want to find out whose responsible for this and make sure they pay for their crimes," Sam replied.

"I understand but Tara has already talked with FBI," Korrine stated.

"What do you mean already talked with FBI," Dean asked impatiently, "Whose the agent that last spoke with her?"

"I'm not allowed nor am willing to disclose that information," Korrine stated matter of factly.

"Is there anyway we can get her home address and see if she'll tell us anything else that we could've possibly missed," Sam asked.

"Anything else you could've possibly missed? You guys shouldn't have missed anything; I mean, you work for the FBI for crying out loud, "Korrine stated in annoyance, "Why do you only care so much about her side anyway huh?! There are other parents that are victims from this too! The woman's been through enough can't you just let her grieve?!"

"We're truly sorry really," Sam apologized, "Do you know the other parents who lost their kids?"

"Yes but they've all been talked with the FBI as well," Korrine answered.

"Is that so," Dean asked cockily.

"It seems to me like you're off your game if you already let another agent finish your job," Korrine smirked as Dean sighed angrily clenching his fist while Sam elbowed him again.

"Look can you please tell us who the other agent is that's working this case," Sam asked.

"Like I said," Korrine argued back, "I'm not allowed nor am willing to disclose that information. Now if you'll excuse me I have a business to run."

"I understand. Have a good day ma'am," Sam sighed as he and Dean exited the salon.

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is," Dean yelled.

"Dean..."

"I mean seriously what's her god damn problem?! That whole 'I'm not allowed nor am willing to disclose that information' is honestly just a bunch of bullshit!"

"Dean..."

"I swear the next time I see her I'm gonna...!"

"Dean!"

"What?!"

"Look," Sam turned Dean's head towards an alley between the salon and another store where Korrine was currently talking on her cellphone, "We should probably investi..."Sam started before Dean quickly snuck over pressing himself up against the corner of the wall where Korrine wouldn't see him and put his hand over his ear. Sam sighed as he snuck over to go join him.

* * *

Korrine's Phone Conversation

"Hey sorry it took me so long," she apologized, "Some freaking FBI guys were at the salon asking about the murders."

"What did they look like," the voice asked.

"First guy totally had the whole Big Bird vibe going on and the second guy was a major Ken Doll," she answered.

"Did you tell them anything," the voice asked.

"I told them that another agent got a head start and had already talked to everyone about what happened," she answered.

"Okay good," the voice replied.

"Ya know: I can't keep covering your ass for you," she stated, "I almost got caught by those guys."

"I know and I'm really sorry," the voice apologized.

"It's alright, all just part of the job I guess right" she sighed, "Look I gotta get back to work but I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright," the voice replied.

"Don't get too many tips tonight girl," she winked.

"Yea yea," the voice ignored, "See ya Korrine."

"See ya Lucy," they both hung up. Korrine slowly checked her surroundings and quickly went back inside the salon.

* * *

With Sam and Dean

"Well son of a bitch," Dean grinned as he lied on the hotel bed, "No wonder why she wasn't allowed nor willing to disclose that information."

"Because she already knew that Lucy was undercover working the case," Sam nodded while pulling out his laptop, "It seems like her and Korrine are close friends but I wonder why Lucy lets Korrine be so involved with all the hunting stuff?"

"We'll have to ask her at work tonight," Dean smirked while Sam looked over at him.

"Dean we don't even know, yet alone have the slightest idea where she works, Sam sighed, "She clearly knows how to cover her tracks because she didn't even give us any clues or hints."

"Until Korrine made the big mistake of revealing her name" Dean replied, "And she also told Lucy not to get too many tips tonight and the only place I know that gives good tips from the way she's describing are strip clubs."

"Oh right because Lucy totally works at a strip club," Sam scoffed sarcastically while resuming his computer work.

"Hey you never know," Dean countered back and took Sam's laptop.

"She's probably a waitress at one of the diners around here and what are doing," Sam asked suspiciously while Dean started typing into the search engine.

"Checking to see if there are any strip clubs up in this joint," Dean replied as the results loaded up.

"Dean you gotta be down right crazy if you believe that she works at a strip club," Sam sighed in annoyance as Dean scrolled down ignoring his brothers lecture.

"Well they have FoxClub Cabaret and Fred's Lounge. I say lets check them out," Dean announced, "Sammy put on your monkey suit! It's time for alcohol and naked chicks!"

Sam sighed sadly, "Woohoo..."

* * *

At FoxClub Cabaret

"Well what did you find out," Sam asked.

"Not here," Dean replied, "Although I did find a Britney that..,"

Sam sighed and grabbed Dean's ear dragging him out of the strip club, "Lets go."

* * *

At Fred's Lounge

"Well damn this place is a hell of a lot better than the other one! Not too shabby eh Sam," Dean wiggled his eyebrows while nudging his brother's shoulder. Sam looks over at him giving him the bitch face.

"Lets find a booth and get some beers," Dean demanded, "Cause I've got cash and I'm gonna make it rain."

"Ugh," Sam sighed.

Inside the Dressing Room

"Lucy it's almost show time," a man yelled into crack between the door slightly open in her room. A woman around 5'4 with long, dark dark brown hair with blood red highlights, dark blue eyes, and olive skin sighed as she check herself out in the mirror one last time, "Lets just get this over with Lucy..."

Outside the Dressing Room

The boys were sitting in their booth waiting for the show to start.

"Aw this is about as good as life gets," Dean grinned as a stripper grabbed two beers off her tray setting them in front of the brothers and winked back towards Dean while he smirked sexily back at her as she started walking away.

Sam looked over at him irritatingly, "But what if you're wrong Dean? Then what's your big plan?"

Dean chugged some of his beer, "We'll figure that out later if need be. Lets just relax and enjoy the show."

"Yea whatever you say," Sam sighed in annoyance.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ announced, "It is my pleasure to introduce you to these lovely ladies at Fred's Lounge!" Dean started hollering and cheering while Sam rolled his eyes, "But of course we can't forget about Fred's leading lady: she's young, she's hot, we all love her and are so glad she calls this place her home...give it up for Miss Lucy!" The lights slowly dimmed to black until ZZ Top's Give Me All Your Lovin' started playing in the background. Suddenly the lights flashed back on bright revealing Lucy upside down, legs spread open, hanging onto a pole wearing nothing but a black laced bra and panties.

"Holy..."

"Shit..."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Worst cliffhanger ever I know but it just had to be done. So ya'll know who Lucy is now yay but you'll be learning more about her in the next chapter because I'm horrible person who enjoys the cheesiness of cliffhangers just as much as all the cruel writers who do them as well haha. Sorry it took so long with school starting back up this week and my work hours getting increased I'm gonna have to try really hard to squeeze in the time for writing fanfics and...

Dean: Yo bitch!

Ugh, I'm kinda in the middle of something right now. What do you want?

Dean: Can you bring me some pie?!

Like I said, I'm kinda in the middle of something...

Dean: *pulls me in his arms* I asked you a question. Are you gonna give me your answer?

*squeaks* Um what did you say? I-I didn't really hear you.

Dean: *whispers in my ear* I said, bring me some pie good lookin.

Sam: Could you BE anymore disgusting?

What? A girl can dream can't she? It's the only chance I'll ever get.

Sam: *gives me the bitch face*

And on that note...hope you guys are loving the fanfic! Please review, favorite, follow, and all that other good stuff because I love you guys and Supernatural. :)


	3. The Winner Takes It All

Highway to Nowhere by SessandInubros

* * *

A/N: Hey there party people! Hope life is treating you well because I've been busy, busy, BUSY and even though I'm exhausted as hell, I love you guys and am writing this chapter which is honestly just awesome. I know that this is already going to be the longest story I've ever written just because Supernatural is already so frickin detailed and my own little spinoff here is detailed as well so I want to keep it as closely related to the show as best as possible while also getting to be happy with my own little diddy here too (and yes I used the word diddy because I like it and it amuses me haha). Anywho, I really love where this is going so far and am glad I have some people taking the interest to read this because I would really hate feeling like I wrote this for nothing because I like you guys and writing fanfiction. It's been a part of my life for so long now and I know that it'll never go away but on a better note, enjoy the chapter and peace out fellow readers and writers! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything related to it because I'm not as awesome as freaking Eric Kripke and yea...I'll just go hide in a box and cry hysterically now because I wish the show was mine.

* * *

Previously on Supernatural

"FBI:we're here about the recent child murders."

"Ya know: I can't keep covering your ass for you. I almost got caught by those guys."

"Lets just get this over with..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, lets give it up for Miss Lucy!

* * *

"Holy..."

"Shit..."

The crowd cheered while Lucy swung herself around the pole sexily. Sam and Dean sat wide eyed while their jaws were slightly dropped in shock.

"Yea baby!"

"Take it off!"

Lucy slid off the pole, got on her hands and knees, and slowly started crawling her way towards the front of the stage.

"I-I can't believe it," Sam stated in disbelief, "Lucy's actually a..."

"Stripper," Dean sighed letting the word slip off his lips while all the men, were fighting amongst each other trying to get closer to her on stage throwing cash towards her, some even managed to shove their tips in her bra and on the side of her panties.

"Aw fellas I'm flattered," Lucy thanked as she picked up some the cash lying near her and skimming through the small stack with her finger, "But you know what they say: sometimes it's better to give than receive and let me tell ya boys: I'm more than willing to give myself to you all night long," she smirked as she ripped her black laced bra off, throwing the the wad of cash in the air while the crowd roared.

"Woah," Dean whistled while checking her out as she continued to dance on stage. Sam cleared his throat trying to get his attention. Noticing his brother's lack of response, he cleared his throat again and nudged him.

"Huh? What," Dean flinched slightly.

"W-we need to focus," Sam stuttered nervously, "Even though it's gonna be hard..."

"Jesus Christ don't say that right now Sammy," Dean sighed heavily feeling a lot hotter than before while praying to God that his younger brother wouldn't notice the increasingly noticeable bulge growing in his pants.

"Look Dean this is just as difficult for me as it is for you," Sam tried reasoning with him while clearly being embarrassed about his own growing situation as well, "But we still have to see if she'll help us even though I know we both..."

"We're not talking about this so shut your cake hole," Dean quickly stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Uh where are we going," Sam asked.

"Where else," Dean started walking towards the stage, "It's about time we paid Miss Lucy a visit."

"Gimme all your lovin, all your hugs and kisses too," she winked and blew a kiss to the audience while she slid her hands down her body groping and touching herself everywhere moaning until she reached her panties. She slid them till they reached her ankles, stepped out of them, bent over and picked them up, and sling shot them into the audience. She grinned hearing the men trying to grab them and started grinding the pole closest to her while she watched her panties fly through the air until she saw a hand catch them.

"Gimme all your lovin, don't let up until we're through," she mouthed as the song started to fade out. While her eyes roamed around the room looking out towards the audience, she noticed men practically being shoved out of the way but she ignored it off and continued dancing until she noticed them approach her...

"Looks like I'm the lucky winner," Dean grinned holding the pair of black laced panties with Sam standing right beside him, "Now what's the grand prize?"

She came to a grinding halt (A/N: Get it?! Because she's a stripper! Oh I crack myself up haha! XD) just as her song ended and the audience started to go nuts. She stared in shock at them for a few seconds before quickly running back stage.

"What's the plan now," Sam asked while he and Dean looked around the room until they spotted the manager.

"Claim our prize," Dean smirked as he pulled out some cash and walked towards the bar.

Back Stage

Lucy hurried into her room and slammed the door shut, "God damn it," she sat in her chair and started brushing out her hair, "Out of all the fucking hunters that could show up, I get the freaking Winchester's Bromance Fest? Really," she grabbed her bag, pulled out her phone, and started to check it until she heard a knock at her door, "Who the hell is it?!"

The door opened revealing her manager, "Hey don't be pulling that shit with me after your little stunt tonight! You totally froze up there!"

"I know and I'm sorry Fred," she sighed angrily, "But at least it was at the end."

"It's okay. Just don't let it happen again," he started to walk out, "By the way you have a private dance in the Fuego Room."

"Why am I not surprised," she muttered as he shut the door and started getting ready.

Outside the Fuego Room

"Dude you really think she's gonna be in here," Sam asked, "I mean you saw the way she looked us. I'm sure she's on high alert and has already bolted out of here."

"I payed big bucks for her man she better be in there. Besides I think it would only be fair to return the panties she sling shot at us," Dean smirked as he turned the doorknob, "Wait out here incase it goes bad," he entered the room quietly.

"Oh I already know this is going to go badly," Sam muttered under his breath as his brother slowly shut the door.

Inside the Fuego Room

He walked into the room noticing that the lights were dimmed down low to the point where it was almost dark. Looking around to see what he could make out, he noticed that there was a bed with a canopy in the middle of the room that had two dressers located on each side next to the bed and a couch that was placed against the wall on the right. He starts walking over to the bed until he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"You're late," Lucy whispered seductively into his ear while he kept his composure and remained quiet. He looked down to see that she was wearing a red lace, halter baby doll.

"Strong silent type huh," he tensed up slightly as she started gently nibbling up and down his neck while slowly taking off his jacket, "You won't be when I'm through with you," she smirked as she started sucking softly on his collarbone. He grabs her by her hips and roughly pulls her towards him.

"Ah ah," she waggles her finger and pushes him onto the bed and starts to straddle him. "Just relax and enjoy the ride because I'm gonna give you the time of your life," she purred as she grinds her hips against his slowly.

He growls at her choice of pace until she starts singing softly, "Slow ride, take it easy. Slow ride, take it easy," he sighs as she continues her pace, "Slow down, go down, got to get your lovin one more time," she starts grinding against him faster and he moans, "Hold me, roll me, slow ridin woman you're so fine," she finished right before he smashes his lips against hers. She sighs softly and kisses him back as her hands are running up and down his clothed chest while his hands are entangled in her hair. He starts grinding his hips roughly against hers and she moans, "Oh god..." before she notices the door open and the lights turn on. She winces at how bright it is and she hears another man clear his throat before turning back to see the man she's been seducing this whole time.

"Son of a bitch..."

* * *

A/N: Hahaha so freaking funny but so damn hot and steamy all at the same time! Somebody better call the fire department because this fanfic's on fire I mean wow! ;)

Dean: No kidding...I mean am I up all night to get lucky or what? ;)

Sam: *gives the bitch face*

Dean: What?

Sam: Wow...I just have no words.

Shut up you two!

Dean: Bitch...

Sam: Jerk...

Castiel: Hey! Assbutt...

Ugh! Anywho I'm super impressed with how this chapter turned out I mean I honestly didn't expect it to take this turn but I'm totally glad it did! So if you can review, favorite, follow, and blah blah blah that just would be super awesome...and I would love you forever...and would be really happy...and would probably write another chapter, like now...and yea stuff like that. Alrighty though, see ya next chapter! :D


	4. Busted

Highway to Nowhere by SessandInubros

* * *

A/N: Hi there everybody! I'm pretty pumped to be writing today even though I've gotten hardly any sleep (which totally sucks but oh well) but was just wondering how ya'll were doing. Anywho I'm just super psyched with how well this is going so far and I know I've got a long way to go but I know this is going to be impressive regardless of whether or not I get reviews, favorited, or followed (although I really hope you guys do all of this because I freaking love you guys and mainly do this for you). That's beside the point though, so lets party like it's 1999 and do this thing! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Even though I wish it was mine, I don't Supernatural or anything related to it because Eric Kripke is a wonderful human being for coming up with this and nyah!

* * *

"Son of a bitch," she mutters angrily under her breath while looking down to discover Dean, who was currently underneath her. She quickly turned back to check the door that was already being guarded by Sam.

"Got ya right where we want you," Dean smirked, "Can't run and hide anymore...Lucy."

"Ugh," Lucy quickly pushes herself off him and stands up, "What the fuck do you guys want?"

"We just want to talk," Sam replied.

"Yea well I don't exactly have time to chit chat," she starts walking towards the door trying to push Sam away until Dean grabs her by the wrist.

"After what I payed for ya, you have all the time in world," Dean spat back.

"Let me go," she hissed while using her free hand to try and grab onto Dean's wrist to twist it back until he suddenly grabs her available hand holding her by her wrists and wraps both her arms behind her back.

"Not until you agree to hear us out," Dean argued back while holding her down.

There was a moment of silence until she sighed, "Fine." Dean let go of her as she walked over to grab her heels sitting near the couch and quickly put them on, "But not here."

"Oh no I'm not letting you get away that easy," Dean started until she grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt.

"You wanna talk? We do it on my terms Winchester," she growled while tightening her grip on Dean's shirt collar.

"Where did you have in mind," Sam interrupted before she could hurt him even worse. She smirked at Sam knowing he admitted defeat and let go of Dean as she walked over to open the door, "My place."

"Lead the way princess," Dean choked out trying to catch his breath.

"Always," she smiled as she exited the room with the boys trailing behind her.

At Lucy's Apartment

"Sorry about the mess. Some things are just more important than keeping the place proper ya know," she apologized while running downstairs wearing a white, baggy t-shirt and a pair of pink panties and went into the kitchen

"It's fine," Sam called back while trying to avoid eye contact and distracted himself by looking around the place while Dean eyed her up and down.

"Totally fine," Dean waggled his eyebrows while Sam elbowed him in the gut and coughed as a quiet 'fuck' was muttered from Dean. She came back with three beers handing one to Dean and Sam while she sat in the chair across from them.

"So," she popped the cap off her beer, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from none other than the infamous Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Actually," Sam started, "We're here because we need your help."

"Really now," she grinned as she took a swig of her beer, "The almighty Winchesters family business that helps people, hunts things need my help?"

"Hey we don't particularly 'need' your help so don't twist our words around missy, you make it sound like we're desperate or something and we're not," Dean argued.

"Really? Cause you sound pretty desperate to me," she argued back while they both glared at each other.

"Look someone said you would be able help us," Sam stated, "We've kinda gotten into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble," she asked while looking at them suspiciously.

"Not important," Dean interrupted, "Are you in or not?"

"I-I don't know," she hesitated, "I mean you never even gave me a reason to like you guys. You just show up and act like you fucking own the place, even when other hunters are clearly on the job and then you just expect them to give you the sympathy vote all because you had a bad childhood growing up? Your parents were both killed by a demon and you were forced into this life; I get it, I really do, but it doesn't give you both the excuse to go around acting like selfish dickweeds."

"So what's your point," Dean asked angrily.

"My point is that I have a life too, ya know? I've lived here my whole life and worked hard to get where I'm at and I'm not going to simply just drop all my shit in order to help you guys so willy nilly," she stated until she heard heard her cellphone ring, "Putting this conversation on hold for just a sec," she sighed as she picked up the phone, "Talk to me...what," she yelled and listened for more information, "Okay, okay hold your horses and just calm down. I'm on my way there now," she quickly hung up and slowly started rubbing her temple.

"What's the problem," Sam asked in confusion.

"Another kid was murdered," she sighed angrily as she ran upstairs while Sam and Dean sat on the couch awkwardly.

"So what's the plan," Sam yelled from downstairs.

"Investigate you dumb ass," she yelled from upstairs while. Dean wolf whistled when she quickly came back down wearing a gray peplum dress that stopped right at the knee, a black blazer, and a pair of dark red heels. She grabbed a ponytail holder and started putting her hair up and turned back to see Sam standing there oblivious while Dean was eyeing her up and down, "Why are you guys just standing there? Times a ticking boys so hurry up and lets fucking go," she ordered as she grabbed her purse and they headed out the door into the parking lot where their cars were parked next to each other.

"Oh and Dean," she asked turning around to look at him before getting in her car.

"Yea," he replied smirking at her.

"You may have gotten lucky back at Fred's because it was dark and I didn't know it was you," she started, "But if you look at me or so much as even think about me the way I already know you are ever again...I'll rip your balls off and shove em down your throat," she threatened and got into her car and slammed the door already starting to back out of the lot.

He flinched slightly with a look of horror on his face as they both quickly got into the car while Sam started laughing hysterically, "You should've seen the look on your face man!"

"Shut up Sammy," he growled while backing his car out of the lot, following her to the crime scene.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think?! Lucy's definitely giving Dean a run for his money and it's already starting to get more exciting to see what awaits them. I really truly am thankful for having this experience and getting to share the joy I feel from it with you guys so please feel free to review, favorite, follow, or even message me any comments or suggestions you have to help make the story even better! I'm going to try to update on tuesday and if not then, I'll definitely try over the weekend! Anywho, I'm going to go eat some dinner and hopefully get some sleep before work tomorrow peace out! :D


	5. You Know I'm No Good

Highway to Nowhere by SessandInubros

* * *

A/N: So hey guys sorry it's been so long! I've been working on this chapter for a little over 2 weeks now. Don't know why it's been hard to write this 1 in particular but I've gotten back on track now and all is good. My life has just been insane in the membrane; I mean, insane in the brain because work, school, and other stuff I had to get done so now I finally have the chance to just relax and kick it and it's absolutely wonderful! So hopefully ya'll are enjoying this fic so far. It's gonna be pretty long and descriptive and I'm gonna try my best to draw things out and let things happen when I feel like they're supposed to: because it's Supernatural and it's just kinda an unwritten law of the show to make everyone be all like *le gasp* "Say what?!" So lets carry on my wayward sons (see what I did there ;D) and enjoy the fanfic! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything related to it because everything is just a big bag of monkey dicks...

* * *

The trio parked their cars alongside the curb near a small tan house with two police cars and an ambulance parked in the driveway. They got out of their respected vehicles and started walking to the front porch which was currently covered with caution "Do not enter" tape while two police officers were guarding the entrance outside.

"Where do you guys think you're going," one of the officer's suddenly blocked them off, "Incase you didn't notice, this is a crime scene and no one's allowed inside."

Sam started to respond until Lucy pushed past him, "Step aside boys. I got this one," she smirked as she quickly revealed her badge, "FBI: I'm Agent Wilson and these are my partners Agent Bartock and Agent Rothchild," she introduced while Sam and Dean quickly pulled out their badges, "We're here concerning the child murders that have recently taken place."

(A/N: If you get the reference behind these aliases, please comment now because if you're correct, I'll let you help pick out the next paranormal/mythical creature for Lucy and the Winchesters to take on next! :D)

"I think it's real cute what you're trying to pull here Red Hots, but you can't seriously expect me to believe that you, Jolly Green Giant, and Short Stack over there are FBI, the police officer scoffed while Dean looked like he was ready to punch the guy.

"Actually they are," a taller man around his mid forties interrupted. His black hair was slicked back and his thick rimmed glasses framed his face as he adjusted them.

"C-chief Delmar sir," the police officer acknowledged him nervously.

"I've been expecting you Agent Wilson; however, I thought you worked alone," Chief Delmar questioned.

"I did but you know what they say: one's company, two's a crowd, and three's a party; frankly, I thought it was about time that I hitch a ride on the ol' party train and dance like there's no tomorrow," Lucy joked.

"I see what you mean," the man chuckled while the Winchester's and the police officer were simply stunned at how lightly the two were conversing amongst each other, "So?"

"Oh right," Lucy remembered, "Chief Delmar: these are my new partners in crime: Agent Bartock and Agent Rothchild."

"Nice to meet you both," Chief Delmar shook Sam's hand.

"You as well sir," Sam replied while Chief Delmar let go and went over to shake Dean's hand who silently nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now that we've gotten through introductions, let's check out the crime scene, shall we" Chief Delmar asked.

"Sounds good to me," Lucy agreed as they all walked inside the house.

Inside the House

"Yikes," Dean stated while looking down at the floor that was currently splattered in blood.

"Horrible isn't it? Claimed the life of an 8 year old girl this time. 5th case in the past 3 weeks," Chief Delmar stood behind them while the trio looked around the room, each involved in their own investigation.

"Is this exactly how you guys found the body," Sam asked observing the body outline that only taped around the upper half of the body which was extended outside the crack leading underneath the bed.

"Yea. All the crime scenes have looked the exact same: blood covering the floor, the largest amounts pooled underneath the bed where the child's body is found completely mangled while there's no trace of the killer anywhere. Never seen anything like it," Chief Delmar replied in disgust.

"It's impressive really," Dean marveled while looking through a journal laying on the nightstand, "Someone's gotta be pretty damn slick in order to pull off a mass of murders like these."

"It's strange because the other victim's bodies were completely submerged underneath their beds," Chief Delmar started, "The only reason I know this is because those bodies were mangled up to the point where there wasn't even enough allowing us to make an accurate outline while this victim's body outline is different: she's reaching out almost like she was being dragged away by something."

"Or someone," Lucy added, "Who was the first person to walk in here and discover this?"

"Well from what the parents said, it was the younger sister," Chief Delmar confirmed.

"Is she still here," Sam asked.

"No," Chief Delmar sighed, "They all went to stay the night at a hotel after what transpired here."

"Which hotel," Dean asked.

"C'mon Inn," Chief Delmar replied.

"If you insist," Dean chuckled at his own joke while Sam gave him with the bitch face, "What? I thought it was funny," Dean insisted.

"Me too until I forgot to laugh," Lucy replied sarcastically while Dean gave her the bitch face and Sam chuckled, "Anywho, we'll pay a visit to the little sister and see what she'll tell us while you guys clean up this mess."

"Alright sounds good," Chief Delmar sighed as they all started to head downstairs, "Mind if I have a word with you Agent Wilson...alone," he stressed.

"I'm all yours," Lucy replied as Chief Delmar escorted her into the kitchen while Sam and Dean remained in the living room. A few minutes passed and Sam looked back towards the kitchen hoping that Lucy was close to wrapping things up with Chief Delmar. He sighed and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and just as he was about to check it he noticed Dean stealthily making his way towards the kitchen door.

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and quickly grabbed a hold of Dean's arm, "Uh what are you doing?"

"What do you think," Dean answered back sarcastically while Sam shot him a look as Dean started to turn the door knob before Sam stopped him.

"Yea how about no," Sam ordered.

"Dude, come on," Dean bickered, "Whatever he has to say to her, he can say to us too!"

"Yea...um I don't think so Dean," Sam awkwardly replied while looking through the kitchen door window.

"Oh and why's that," Dean asked defensively before Sam turned his head to look through the kitchen door window revealing Lucy and Chief Delmar pressed against the kitchen island in a heated make out session.

"Damn..."

Earlier in the Kitchen

Chief Delmar let the door shut behind him as he walked over to Lucy who had just propped herself up on top of the kitchen counter.

"So what did you want to discuss alone with me so badly Chief, " Lucy asked as she absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair, "I mean, I know I'm damn irresistible but..."

"Cut the crap Lucy," Chief Delmar interrupted, "You promised me that you'd work alone and wouldn't be involved with others."

"Yea well we all make promises we can't keep," Lucy countered back as she tried to get up before Chief Delmar sighed angrily and slammed his hands on the counter next to Lucy's legs, trapping her so she couldn't escape.

"We had a deal Lucy," he hissed angrily at her.

"And," Lucy asked uninterestingly.

"I've done nothing but put my ass on the line for you and am getting absolutely nothing in return," he growled, "And for what: you to go out and be Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Hunting and killing all these so called 'demons' and 'monsters' that you say actually exist and are trying to end the world as we know it? You say it's your job and this is just part of it, but people are suspicious and I can only keep you hidden for so long. I could lose my job; hell, I could serve some serious jail time over all this! I've got a family that I love and care about more than anything! I have a life that means something and you just expect me to throw it all away for this?! I can't afford that. Not anymore." Lucy sighed as she moved his hands away, getting off the kitchen counter. She paused for a moment thinking of a response.

"I hear what you're saying Chief; I mean really, I get it," Lucy started, "But you were the one that proposed this little 'deal' in the first place and I find it kinda funny for someone who talks about truly loving and caring about his family, to completely turn against them by cheating on his wife and fucking a stripper."

"Shut up," Chief Delmar hissed, "You know I love my wife more than anything."

"If you really loved her, you would've told her the truth," Lucy got up to his face, "Not beg me to keep our little hookups a secret." Chief Delmar growled as he knocked over a pan sitting on the stove and breathed heavily and stared over at Lucy while she stared back at him for a moment before he quickly grabbed her by the shoulders gripping them tightly.

"Give me one reason why I should still trust you," Chief Delmar whispered in her ear.

"Don't have one or need one because you always come crawling back in the end," Lucy answered as she grabbed him by the tie and smashed her lips against his while he relaxed his grip on her and kissed back. She gently tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth and as soon as he started to moan, she slid her tongue into his mouth while his fought back in a battle of dominance. She deepened the kiss and started running her hands through his hair while he gripped her hips tightly. She smirked into the kiss as she slammed him into the edge of the kitchen counter. He growled and squeezed her clothed breasts while she purred softly and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"L-lucy," he panted.

"Hm," she sighed happily while she began nibbling on his neck while running her hands up and down his partially bare chest.

"What about," he moaned, "Your p-partners?"

"Fuck them," she replied and started sucking on his neck.

"As much as I hate to stop," he sighed as he pushed her off and started to re button his shirt, "They're waiting for us."

"Watching through the kitchen door window as we speak," she pointed out while straightening her dress, "And before you start having panic attack, they won't sell you out."

"They hunters too," he asked while fixing his tie.

"Yes," she confirmed and started walking towards the kitchen door, "So just play it cool alright?"

"You got it." he smiled as he held the door open for her while she made her way out of the kitchen with him following next to her shortly after.

Present

Chief Delmar and Lucy walked over to the living room couch where Dean and Sam had quickly escaped to once noticing them exit the kitchen while pretending to be in the middle of an argument concerning Dr. Sexy MD.

Lucy cleared her throat, "Sorry to interrupt your little quarrel here but we should probably head out."

"Right," Sam agreed and stood up with Dean following shortly after.

"It was nice meeting you both," Chief Delmar stated towards them.

"You as well," Sam acknowledged as they made their way towards the front door.

"Thanks for cleaning up for us Chief," Lucy smacked his ass and smirked seeing Sam and Dean's shocked reactions, "I'll let you know what we find out."

"Alright," Chief Delmar sighed and looked at her, "Be careful."

"Yea yea," Lucy blew him off as the trio exited the house.

They started walking towards their cars until Dean pulled her aside, "Uh what the hell was that?"

"What," Lucy played obviously.

"Back there in the kitchen," Dean continued, "With you and the Chief?"

"The 3/5's compromise, what do you think it was," Lucy sarcastically remarked while Dean looked like he was ready to kill her before Sam intervened.

"Why though," Sam asked.

Lucy sighed, "He had an affair with me awhile back at Fred's. Once I found out who he really was, I figured I'd make it worth my while so I blackmailed him."

"You blackmailed the head of the police department," Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yep," she confirmed, "Told him if he ever sold me out, I'd tell his wife everything."

Dean whistled, "Damn."

"You guys act like this is the worst thing I've ever done," she scoffed, "If you think that's bad, then obviously you don't know me very well."

"Then why don't you let us get to know you better," Sam offered.

"With time boys...with time," Lucy concluded while grabbing her keys, "Meet me at the hotel," she stated as she walked over to her car and got inside while the boys did the same.

"Man Bobby wasn't kidding," Sam sighed, "I think we have our work cut out for us."

"I gotta say I'm pretty curious about her," Dean chuckled, "She's like a present Sammy: once she's unwrapped, we can finally see what's inside."

"Whatever you say man," Sam laughed as they drove off.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think?! Finally starting crack down Lucy's walls and get to know her better. Like I said before: sorry it took me so long to update this chapter you guys! I was kinda lost for a moment on what to do but I reorganized myself and everything looks to be back on track now! So if you guys wanna, you know, review, favorite, subscribe, or follow me and this fanfic: PLEASE DO SO!

Castiel: Yes please with the do so...

What Cas said because I love and greatly appreciate all your feedback. Anywho I have a few ideas for hunt cases our dynamic trio should go on next!

Sam: Oh god...

If you guys have any ideas too: please by all means shoutout! So I need you guys to vote on which 1 they should go on next and all you have to do is send your vote by commenting in your review (see what I did there ;D) and whatever 1 has the highest tally wins!

Dean: You guys better pick the right answer. I mean it: no pie monsters, me riding in a plane, or any kinda of Wincest or I'll fudging kill ya!

Oh Dean...so here are your choices:

1. If you don't like this/send this to 10 people within x amount of time, you'll die. (I freaking hate those things because you feel so horrible if you ignore it!)

2. Mermaids (I mean seriously! They've hunted and killed almost every single kind of monster, mythological creature, or paranormal thing but not mermaids; like, what the fuck?! :O)

3. Genderbent Dean (Come on: we all want to see the misfortunate adventures of Dean as a woman! XD)

4. Alice and Wonderland (Before you go all Judgey Judgey McJudgerton on me: I actually have a pretty good idea with this 1. :D)

So yea: just send in your vote and do what you gotta do because I'm pretty freaking stoked about this! I'm gonna try to get a head start on the next chapter since I've got the time and hopefully it'll be finished soon! Peace out you guys! :D


End file.
